Brothers conflict, ¿Miu?
by Yoshida Fatima
Summary: Miu se entera de que sus padres se separan y se tiene que mudar con sus nuevos hermanos alejándose de la única persona que a querido y ha estado con ella siempre, su hermana mayor. ¿Como afrontara todos estos cambios esta chica Otaku?


Fati: bueno amigos me voy a presentar primero èwe (es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de brothers conflict a si que no me conoceis) bueno me llamo Fatima y a partir de ahi como querais llamarme(tengo muchos nombres) XDD y bueno que no entretengo mas solo decir que Brothers conflict no me pertenece(ojala).

* * *

-¡Que! ¡ Como que os separáis! –dejadme que me presente soy Miu Konoe tengo 15 años, mi cabello es largo, rizado y rosado heredado por mi madre, mis ojos son verdes y bueno mi vestimenta nada del otro mundo solo una sudadera rosa con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y unas calcetas negras, no soy una chica demasiado femenina que se diga no me gusta la ropa apretada ni las faldas. A lo que iba lo que estáis presagiando es lo que puede ser una ruptura de familia.

-Hija calma… tu madre y yo lo hemos decidido ya no estamos tan enamorados como primero y nos enamoramos de otras personas – dijo mi padre en calma, mi padre es un aventurero muy famoso en el mundo.

-Miu entiéndelo por favor no es que queramos romper la familia estaremos igual de unidos… solo que se ampliara un poco mas – esta vez fue mi madre intentando calmarme, mi madre es todo lo contrario a mi padre, le gusta estar en casa sin vivir aventuras y es una pintora muy famosa.

-¡Como queréis que me tranquilice! ¡Saiya-nee tu no dices nada! – me gire hacia mi hermana mayor, ella parecía el contrario que yo, su cabello era el de mi padre, negro, liso al contrario que mi cabello alborotado lo único que teníamos en común eran los ojos verdes. En cuestión de ropa ella era mucho más femenina que yo.

-Hay que respetar la decisión de papa y mama Miu – dijo conservando la compostura igual ante tal noticia no se notaba nada indignada ni enfadada.

-Pero…-mire a mis padres… la verdad estoy enfadada pero tampoco es su culpa que se enamoraran cada uno de otra persona… es culpa del maldito niño con pañales(Cupido) – bien está bien no me opondré mas…

-Gracias hija –dijeron al unísono

-Bueno ahora os queremos decir otra cosa –empezó a decir mi padre

-Bien, ¿qué es? – la verdad tenia curiosidad

-Os vais a mudar de casa, tu Miu con tu padre y Saiya conmigo –termino mi madre

-eh…. Mudarnos… que bien… -la verdad esta vez sí que no sabía como reaccionar, ¿enfadarme? No, no funcionaria, estoy en completo shock que puedo hacer, me alejaran de mi hermana de la única persona que ha estado conmigo siempre, mis padres siempre están ocupados con el trabajo y nunca están en casa y siempre nos cuidábamos la una a la otra.

-¡Un momento! – mi hermana por primera vez en toda esta charla levanto la voz – porque… nos alejáis…

-Chicas no es que os queramos alejar –mi padre

-Solo que hemos pensado en vuestra educación, el mejor instituto está en la ciudad donde vivirá Miu y la mejor universidad donde vivirá Saiya es para vuestra educación todo esto… -explico mi madre mirándonos con sus penetrantes ojos.

-Pero… -comencé a decir ocultando mis ojos en mi cabello

-Entendedlo –dijeron al unísono

**Con la familia Asahina…**

-Una… ¡¿hermana!? –gritaron la mayoría de los hermanos asahina que se encontraban presentes

-Sí, vendrá a vivir con nosotros es la hija de Konoe-san – explico el segundo mayor Ukyo

-Una hermana pequeña! –dijo con emoción Tsubaki – me llamara onii-san – dijo el chico divagando.

-Tsubaki ya déjalo si no cuando venga la asustaras –dijo Azusa

-Bueno vendrá dentro de una semana –finalizo la conversación Ukyo

**Una semana después…**

-Al final acabe aceptando…todo… - estaba en el taxi hacia mi nueva casa

-Mii eres demasiado blanda tus padres siempre hacen lo que quieren – era mi hámster Luna – y encima vas a tener que vivir con tus hermanos que no se diga que son pocos

-11 hermanos… y eso solo los que viven en la casa en total 13… - en verdad tanta cantidad de hermanos…

-Debes tener cuidado tienen la hormonas revolucionadas – dijo Luna comiendo una pipa

-Luna tampoco será para tanto son mis hermanos no me harán nada no creo que sobrepasen la línea además sabes que se defenderme –le dedique una sonrisa para tranquilizarla

-Ya llegamos –me dijo el conductor

-Vale gracias señor – sale del taxi y vi el gran edificio donde viviré

-Ya llegaste bienvenida –me dijo un hombre de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo tono

-¡Onee-san! – esta vez fue un niño de cabello salmón claro y ojos marrones, la verdad era adorable… si tengo un poco de debilidad por los niños

-Ah… si, encantada soy Miu –me presente a ellos intentando no sonar nerviosa, eso de hablar con gente desconocida no es lo mío

-Yo soy Masaomi el primer hijo y este es Wataru el último hijo

-Encantado Miu-nee –me dijo dándome una sonrisa muy enternecedora

-Las cosas ya están dentro te llevare a tu habitación –me indico Masaomi-san

-¡Sí! – wataru me dio la mano y me arrastro hacia dentro, después de subir al 15 piso llegamos a mi habitación, les di las gracias y entre dentro.

-Todo esto… más que una habitación parece un piso… con cocina y todo…

-La verdad es increíble – dijo con asombro Luna

-Si… bueno será mejor que me ponga a ordenar… -empecé a desempaquetar y pronto estaba todo en orden.

-Como no, nunca te deshaces de los posters de One Piece, Fairy Tail y Sakura Card Captor ni aunque te mudes y los sigues colgando

-Ya sabes soy una otaku en toda regla –le sonreí a Luna, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con anime aunque pocas personas lo saben, ni siquiera mis padres solo Luna, mi mejor amiga Tami y mi hermana mayor ya esta… y claro a los demás nunca les he dejado entrar en mi habitación ni a mis padres no se qué montarían si saben que veo anime ellos siempre dicen que es un malgasto de tiempo – bueno será mejor que baje a presentarme al resto… -cuando llegue abajo vi a unos chicos casi iguales, seguramente serán mis hermanos decidida fui a presentarme. – Esto… encantada soy Miu

-Encantado~~~ abrazo – de repente sentí unos brazos alrededor mía, mi primer acto darle una cachetada segundo acto darme cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer

-E-etto yo… -se quedaron sorprendidos los dos chicos

-Vaya… mi hermanita tiene fuerza… -dijo el chico al que le había golpeado, ahora que me fijo este tenía el cabello tapándole un ojo y de color blanco, sus ojos eran violetas.

-Te lo tenias merecido en verdad Tsubaki – dijo el otro chico que era parecido al nombrado tsubaki, solo que su cabello era negro y llevaba gafas

-Mooo Azusa –Tsubaki se levanto del suelo y dijo – somos gemelos idénticos, soy Tsubaki

-Y yo Azusa, perdón por lo de Tsubaki

-No… debo pedir disculpas yo por golpearlo – dije un poco apenada la verdad tampoco debería haber reaccionado así

-No importa –dijo acercándose de nuevo a abrazarme cuando…

-¡Luna! –grite sorprendida, Luna se había lanzado a por Tsubaki y le empezó a dar golpes en la cara con las cascaras de pipa

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! –grito Luna desquiciada, la aparte como pude de la cara de Tsubaki

-Estás hablando demasiado fuerte –dijo un hombre rubio que acababa de entrar a la sala – Mi nombre es Ukyo soy el segundo de la familia

-Encantada – respondí cortésmente

-¿Quién es? –dijo un chico pelirrojo apuntándome a mí con el dedo

-¿Eh? Tsubaki no le contaste a Yusuke sobre esto – dijo Ukyo a Tsubaki este solo se rio y miro hacia otro lado

-Bueno ella es nuestra nueva hermana, el dia que informe sobre esto tu faltaste – le informo Ukyo al chico llamado Yusuke

-H-hermana… -el chico se me quedo mirando

-E-en cantada – odio cuando la gente me mira fijamente, el chico no dijo nada y solo asintió. Después de esto conocí a los demás de la familia un tio raro vestido con ropas de buda(kaname), un chico de pocas palabras (subaru) y otro chico un tanto callado también y con un aura un poco de "he perdido a mi novia"(Iori). Después de las presentaciones ya era de noche y decidí irme a dormir a si que me despedí de todos. Cuando llegue a la habitación Luna me estaba esperando.

-¡Mii, donde estabas! ¡Te han hecho algo! –dijo preocupada

-Estoy bien como te dije anteriormente son mis hermanos, ¿qué daño me podrían hacer?


End file.
